


Часть жизни

by Metalli_car



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalli_car/pseuds/Metalli_car
Summary: История любви без хэппи-энда.
Relationships: Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Часть жизни

**Author's Note:**

> Я ничего не писал четыре года. Я сел и написал это. Я ни о чем не жалею.

Джеку кажется, что они знакомы всю жизнь, хотя на самом деле около десяти лет. Когда Джек пришел в отряд Брока, тот был еще замом и только через пару лет стал командиром, после того, как бывший командир ушел в отставку. Не то, чтобы по своей воле, просто трудно руководить отрядом, когда ногу тебе оторвало взрывом. Так что – да, Брок стал командиром, а Джек его заместителем. 

Брок принял повышение сдержанно, но Джек знал, как много на самом деле это для него значит. Джек вообще знал Брока лучше, чем кто-либо мог его узнать, потому что Брок ему позволил, как не позволял никому другому. Джек знал, что Брок не всегда был таким – хладнокровным на первый взгляд, собранным, со всеми этими его солдатскими и командирскими штучками, со стальными мышцами и стальным взглядом, от которого у новобранцев, Джек уверен – он им был, тряслись поджилки, с идеальной армейской выправкой и идеальным внешним видом. Брок таким не был, он таким стал. Брок себя таким сделал.

Через год после начала совместной службы они подружились. Джеку было с Броком легко, а Броку, Джек надеялся, было легко с ним. По крайней мере, Джек не видел других причин, почему Брок вообще его к себе подпустил. По началу. 

Еще через год Брок признался, что он не по девочкам.

– Просто не хочу, чтобы у меня были от тебя секреты, - сказал он.

– Хорошо, - степенно ответил Джек.

– Это не проблема? – спросил Брок, нахмурившись.

– Чувак, у меня с тобой вообще не может быть проблем, – сказал Джек и дружески похлопал Брока по плечу. Кажется, жизнь давала Джеку шанс, от которого он не мог отказаться.

Еще через пару месяцев они сидели у Джека в гостиной, пили пиво и щелкали пультом от телевизора в надежде найти какое-нибудь дурацкое ток-шоу для вечернего просмотра. Им редко удавалось отдохнуть нормально хотя бы день, просто провести время вместе, не уворачиваясь от пуль, ножей и взрывов, иногда тренировочных, иногда вполне настоящих. Джек уже выпил пару банок и почему-то в один момент просто понял: «Пора». Он положил руку на обтянутое джинсами колено и слегка сжал. Брок сидел, поджав под себя одну ногу, и едва заметно вздрогнул в ответ на прикосновение. Джек руку не убрал.

– О. Ого. Ладно, – вдруг пробормотал Брок. – Это то, о чем я думаю? Просто если нет, то лучше не стоит.

Джек задумчиво сжал колено еще пару раз и ответил:

– Я думаю, это именно то, чем кажется.

– Ну, это определенно точно твоя ладонь на моей ноге, так что…

– Брок, – тихо перебил его Джек.

– Хорошо, я понял, мы не шутим, – Брок наконец перевел взгляд с телевизора на Джека, выглядя при этом больше удивленным, чем напуганным. – Тебе стоило сказать мне.

– Я говорю сейчас.

– Это не слова, – Брок кивнул на руку Джека, по-прежнему покоящуюся на его колене.

– Прости, – искренне покаялся Джек и двинулся ладонью выше по бедру. – Хочу поцеловать тебя. Можно?

– О, так теперь мы разговариваем? – тихо хмыкнул Брок, его глаза блестели, он выглядел так, будто только что испытал огромное облегчение, избавленный от тяжелой ноши. – Боже, конечно, можно, Джек.

И Джек поцеловал. А потом Брок оседлал его бедра, и Джек чуть не кончил просто от этого зрелища. Таким Джек Брока еще не видел, но теперь был готов смотреть на него каждую секунду своей жизни. Новый Брок вздыхал и жмурился, пока Джек целовал и покусывал его шею. Новый Брок подставлялся под большие ладони Джека, забравшиеся ему под футболку и поглаживающие изогнутую спину. Новый Брок расстегнул ширинку Джека и сжал в кулаке напряженный член, методично ему отдрачивая. Новый Брок отдался ему прямо на диване в гостиной и остался у Джека на ночь. Новый Брок не знал стыда, и Джек впервые в жизни почувствовал себя настолько счастливым.

Так случился их первый раз, смазанный и расплывчатый в памяти Джека из-за нахлынувших на него эмоций. 

Брок стал оставаться у Джека все чаще, квартира Джека все больше обрастала вещами Брока, и незаметно для них обоих они обнаружили себя живущими вместе. 

Как-то раз после работы они решили заехать к Броку вместе, чтобы он забрал срочно понадобившуюся ему рубашку или вроде того, и Джек увидел, что квартира Брока практически опустела. Он усмехнулся и посмотрел на Брока, а тот смущенно почесал затылок.

– Ты не думал, сдать ее в аренду? – спросил Джек, ведя свою машину на пути к своей квартире с сидящим рядом с ним Броком.

– Вообще, думал, – ответил Брок.

– Хорошо. Ты же знаешь, что можешь это сделать.

– Думаю, да, – улыбнулся Брок.

Джек понимал, что Брок действительно намерен надолго задержаться в его жизни и в его квартире. И он бы солгал, сказав, что не чувствовал от этого дикого восторга.

Брок-не-солдат был нерешительным. Это Джек понял спустя какое-то – недолгое, на самом деле – время совместного проживания. Ему не нужны были чьи-то советы, когда он был на службе, хотя к советам Джека он честно прислушивался, но вне ее, в жизни, даже простейшие задачи иногда заставляли его подвисать. Брок не любил принимать решения, может, потому что на работе ему этого хватало за глаза. Джек был рядом, он изучал Брока, с каждым днем все лучше понимал его без слов. И порой, когда они выходили поужинать в какой-нибудь ресторан, Брок откровенно долго стеклянным взглядом изучал меню. Он выглядел при этом так беспомощно, что Джек осторожно касался его локтя и говорил так тихо, что услышать его мог только Брок:

– Ничего, детка. Хочешь мяса?

Брок кивал. И ему действительно нужен был большой кусок, наполненный белком, после нескольких часов, проведенных в спортзале. Брок жевал сочный стейк и жмурился от удовольствия. Джек был счастлив.

Да, Джек называл Брока «деткой», потому что Броку нравилось, а значит, нравилось и Джеку.

– Ты красивый, – сказал как-то Джек, лежа в постели и лениво поглаживая Брока по волосам.

Брок в ответ смешно фыркнул ему в шею.

– Спасибо, – пробормотал Брок.

– Что, это не новость? – улыбнулся Джек.

– Не совсем, – промычал Брок и игриво куснул Джека за мочку уха.

Брок иногда был очень самодовольным, но случалось это не часто.

Брок был чувствительный. Не только в плане секса. Хотя и в этом плане – очень. Джеку достаточно было к нему прикоснуться чуть интимнее, и Брок просто плыл и издавал такие звуки под Джеком, что ему становилось буквально тяжело себя контролировать. Джек не менял Брока и ничего в нем не ломал. Брок таким был.

Но Брок был действительно эмоциональным, иногда даже чересчур. Он любил ласку, но и злиться начинал с пол оборота. Иногда мог закрыться в себе и часами что-то обдумывать, и Джек ему не мешал. Брок молчал, а Джек занимался домашними делами, украдкой им любуясь. Джек любил его. Он не знал в полной мере, что такое любовь и как она ощущается, но никогда не испытывал ничего подобного раньше, так что был уверен – это она. 

Джек не искал в своей жизни отношений, ему и так хватало в ней событий. Ничего серьезнее интрижек на пару месяцев у него не бывало, потому что потом начинались сложности. С Броком сложно не было. Они и встречаться-то будто не начинали, не объявляли друг друга бойфрендами, и все такое. Брок появился в жизни Джека и остался в ней. Джек не делил свою жизнь на части до Брока и после. Брок просто стал той частью этой жизни, от которой Джек не отказался бы и под дулом пистолета.

Брок часто злился по мелочам, но бесился очень редко. Однажды, сидя в баре, Брок коснулся руки Джека как-то не так, по мнению сидящего рядом пьяного вусмерть остолопа, на что тот злобно и почти на грани слышимости прошипел: «Пидоры». К сожалению для него, Брок его услышал. И прежде, чем Джек успел среагировать и вообще что-либо понять, кулак Брока впечатался в нос бедняги с такой силой, что тот слетел со своего места на пол ничком. Джек восхищенно подумал в тот момент, какой же все-таки его Брок крутой парень.

Брок бил больно, Джек это знал не понаслышке. Ему часто доставалось от Брока во время тренировок, но Джека Брок бил едва ли даже вполсилы. Чтобы ударить по-настоящему, Броку нужно было ненавидеть. Для Джека у Брока ненависти не находилось. 

Позже уже дома, когда Брок успокоился, Джек все-таки спросил, разогревая им ужин:

– Детка, что это было?

– Меня… Хм, – Брок запнулся. – Меня часто дразнили в детстве.

– Почему? – Джек решил узнать побольше о прошлом Брока, пока была возможность. Потому что такие возможности были поистине редкими.

– Наверное, был чуть умнее остальных, – пожал плечами Брок. – Или чуть прилежнее.

– Думаю, оба варианта, – Джек действительно так считал. Он положил руку Броку на талию, притянул к себе и, нагнувшись, коснулся губами его лба. – Я бы их уничтожил, – последнее слово Джек чуть ли не прорычал.

Брок глупо хихикнул.

– Они были детьми.

– Мне плевать, – отозвался Джек и втянул воздух у виска Брока, будто принюхиваясь.

– Большой страшный Джек, – пролепетал Брок, сам подаваясь Джеку навстречу и обвивая руками за шею.

– Тебе нравится, – утвердительно хмыкнул Джек и перехватил его покрепче.

– Очень, – кивнул Брок.

Брок любил ухаживать за собой, он любил свое тело, потому что оно было сделано им самим. У него не было генетической предрасположенности быть большим и сильным, так что если бы все его тело не состояло из годами прорабатываемых мышц, его можно было бы назвать компактным. Но для Джека он таким и был. Джеку не составляло труда поднять его на руки и усадить на обеденный стол. Брок любил ухаживать за собой, поэтому на его теле не было волос. Он исправно посещал салоны красоты, и Джек его за это не дразнил. Потому что ему тоже нравилось, как гладкая загорелая кожа ощущалась под его губами, когда он собирал ими капли испарины с груди Брока. Как она ощущалась под его руками, когда он раздвигал ими ноги Брока. Как она ощущалась под его языком, когда он трахал им Брока прямо на столе.

Брок был старше Джека на несколько лет. Но Джек не видел в этом проблемы. У Брока был живой ум, отличное чувство юмора, а выглядел он лучше всех ровесников Джека вместе взятых. Брок действительно был очень умен, иногда даже поразительно умен. Джека не удивляло, что он так хорошо справлялся на службе, не имея вообще ни одного прокола. Будь воля Джека, он бы навсегда отстранил Брока от полевых работ, запер его в кабинете и заставил бы писать научные работы по тактике ведения боя. Но руководству был нужен Брок в поле. Нужны были его сила, внимательность, опыт и реакция. И Джек скрепя сердце вынужден был наблюдать, как его Брока режут, стреляют в него и снова и снова пытаются убить всеми возможными способами.

Брок любил порядок во всем. Пожалуй, это было единственным общим в Броке-на-работе и Броке-в-жизни. Броку нравилось наводить чистоту, нравилось, когда все лежало на своих местах. И одна неровно стоящая на полке книга могла вызвать у него нервный тик. Джеку было плевать на порядок, он никогда особенно не заботился о чистоте своей квартиры, пока жил один. Вообще до появления Брока Джек и не подозревал, что его жилище может быть настолько чистым и убранным, будто в нем вообще никто не живет. Иногда Джеку казалось, что он переехал, до такой степени все преобразилось. Первое время Джек наивно полагал, что Брок возьмет на себя все обязанности по уборке, раз уж ему это так нравилось. Но одного косого взгляда Брока, когда Джек не достал белье из сушки и не разложил его по местам, хватило, чтобы понять, что Джек не может оставаться безучастным.

Брок любил порядок во всем. Кроме секса. Это Джек понял, когда они спускались из дома в лифте на парковку, а Брок вдруг нажал на кнопку остановки, опустился на колени и отсосал. Джек тогда так завелся, что кончил рекордно быстро. Так, что никто даже, наверное, не заметил, что лифт переставал работать. 

– Это еще за что? – тяжело дыша, спросил Джек.

Брок пожал плечами, поднимаясь и одергивая задравшиеся штанины.

– Захотелось, – просто ответил Брок.

Лифт тронулся. Джек был счастлив.

Брок не был идеальным. Но он был идеальным для Джека. Идеальным другом, идеальным любовником, идеальным командиром. 

Джек как-то решил спросить Брока, почему он вообще решил пойти на службу. Они сидели дома в выходной день перед телевизором и обедали странной на вкус едой из доставки. По новостям показывали что-то про службу по контракту, и именно это натолкнуло Джека на этот вопрос. Брок задумчиво покусал губу и ответил:

– Всегда дрочил на форму. 

Джек только хмыкнул, потому что жевал в этот момент, а говорить с набитым ртом – не по уставу.

– Я буквально это делал, – уточнил Брок. – С тех пор, как узнал, что такое «сексуальные фантазии». Хотел быть солдатом. И под солдатом, – последнее Брок почти промурлыкал. – Впрочем, я и сейчас дрочу на солдат. Точнее, на одного конкретного.

– Я понял, – кивнул Джек, когда наконец прожевал. – Хоть что-то тебе во мне понравилось, кроме моего солдатства и моей формы? – он не говорил это всерьез, просто решил подыграть игривому настроению Брока.

Брок наигранно нахмурился, делая вид, что сомневается. Джек отставил свою тарелку на столик и поманил Брока пальцем.

– Боже, иди сюда. Будем искать еще причины, почему ты здесь.

Брок лукаво улыбнулся и уселся к нему на колени.

Впервые за много лет им выпал совместный отпуск, и они отправились к озеру, где арендовали на пару дней небольшую хижину. Пока Джек рубил дрова для камина, Брок нашел в сарае лодку и оттащил ее к пристани. Было тепло достаточно для того, чтобы они решили отплыть от берега и искупаться в чистой воде. Джек работал веслами и наблюдал, щурясь от солнца, как Брок раздевается. Брок не оставил на себе вообще ничего и голышом сиганул в воду. Джек отложил весла и последовал за ним. Брок смеялся, когда Джек брызгал в него водой, а потом ушел под воду и с силой дернул Джека за ногу. Вынырнул и снова смеялся так заразительно и звонко, что у Джека сперло дыхание. И он сомневался, что во всем виновата вода, которой он нахлебался. 

– Я люблю тебя, – вдруг сказал Брок сквозь смех.

– Ты делаешь меня счастливым, детка, – ответил Джек и коротко чмокнул Брока в губы.

Джек знал, что такое невозможно, но если бы его спросили, в каком моменте он хотел бы остаться навсегда, он, не раздумывая, ответил бы: «В этом».

Джек не был сентиментальным, но он не считал брак пережитком прошлого и полной ерундой, навязанной обществом. Он думал об этом пару раз, но не зацикливался на этой мысли. Впрочем, с их невнятным распорядком и спонтанным графиком, сложно было загадывать что-то наперед. Так что, если бы они и решили стать мужьями, это не включало бы в себя пышные официальные церемонии – хотя Броку бы такое понравилось. 

Брок был откровенным, Джеку просто нужно было задавать вопросы.

Джеку жаль, что он никогда не говорил об этом с Броком. Он жалеет об этом, умирая под грудами бетона и искореженного металла, так далеко от Брока. Он жалеет, что не сделал его своим мужем. И бесконечно рад, что не оставил вдовцом.

**Author's Note:**

> Простите.


End file.
